A Good Thing
by malfoyismyboytoy
Summary: Draco teaches Harry that being stuck with someone can be a good thing.


**A Good Thing**

**Summary:**Draco teaches Harry that being stuck with someone can be a good thing.

**Pairing:**Draco/Harry

**Rating:**SEX.

**Warning:**SEX.

**Timing:**Years after the war.

**A/N:** This is probably a one-shot. I might make it longer but I'm not exactly sure. Tell me if you guys want this to be longer.

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Harry Potter but I occasionally borrow Harry and Draco and make them have sex. It's pretty fun.

_Chapter One_

Harry POV:

"Time for you guys to go into the oven!" I sand as I placed the gingerbread men in the oven. I just couldn't wait-

DING DONG!

I groaned and glared at front door. Who the hell would come to my house at midnight? I cautiously walked to the front door and pulled my wand out of my back pocket. I looked through my peephole and quickly opened the door when I realized who it was.

"Draco? What are you doing? You're soaked!"

"Hey…whoah! Harry!" yelled Draco as I dragged him inside the house. I quickly placed him at the kitchen table and tossed one of my shirts at him. Draco pulled off his shirt to reveal his abs and pulled on mine. I turned to look at him and chuckled when I saw how small it was on him.

"You sure you don't have anything bigger?" asked Draco. I rolled my eyes and turned back to cooking.

"Don't show up dripping wet and a drunken mess then," I grumbled. Draco chuckled and took a swig of the beer I had given to him.

"So, where have you been?" I asked.

Draco POV:

When Harry asked me where I was I thought of the party.

The Party

All I could hear in the background was the sound of sex and music. I looked up at the girl straddling me. I couldn't remember what her name was. Ashley, Alex, Alice, I couldn't remember. I reached up and grabbed her boob, squeezing it in my hand. She slipped her hand into my pants and pulled out my soft dick.

"You ready for this?" she asked. I looked at her and smirked, "I'm always ready." She ran her up and down my cock, trying to turn me on, but nothing was working.

"What's wrong?" questioned the girl. I groaned and realized that this girl was totally turning me off. It seemed like nothing could please me nowadays. Nothing but Harry. I knew I had to get out of there.

"Uhh. Fuck, I think I've got whiskey dick. I…I got to go…" I quickly tucked me dick back in my pants and pushed the girl off me.

"You..you FAGGOT!" screamed the girl as she threw a pillow at me.

I quickly snapped out of my flashback as Harry repeated, "Where were you?"

"Uhh…I was hanging out…and, well," I quickly stopped talking as I started to stare at Harry's ass. His tight ass looked just like a girls. I got out of my chair and started to shuffle toward him. I fell onto his back and breathed onto his neck as I wrapped my arms around him.

"You're so fucking hot…" I groaned. I pressed my hard cock onto his ass.

"I'd be lying if I told you to stop," gasped Harry. I thrust my cock against him and I felt his body slowly start to unravel.

"Maybe, I should leave," I said as I started to pull away from Harry. He grabbed my arm and glared at me and hissed, "Don't tease me."

Harry POV:

I glared at Draco. If he thought he was stopping here, he was sorely mistaken. He chuckled and pressed me against the counter. Draco put his hands on my hips and started to edge my pants down. He pulled his out his cock and pressed it against my asshole. I heard his mutter a lubrication spell and I jumped at the sudden coldness in my ass. He placed his cock at my hole and started to push in. I bit my lip to hold in my moans. I never liked to let out sounds because Draco would bother me about it after.

Draco POV:

I felt Harry's warmth surrounding my cock and hissed at the feeling. I could feel Harry holding in his moans so I suddenly plunged my cock up his ass.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Harry.

"Decided to let your voice out now did you?" I chuckled. Harry clenched his ass as if to tell me to shut up but that just excited me even more. I lifted Harry and lay him on his stomach on the counter so that his legs were dangling off. I twisted Harry's head so he was facing me and forced my tongue into his mouth. I started to suck on his bottom lip and play with his cock. He started to writher underneath me so I made sure to plunge into his ass as hard as I could but pull out agonizingly slowly.

"Draco please, just…harder," whimpered Harry. I chuckled and started to pick up the pace.

Harry POV:

Draco was torturing me and I couldn't deal with it. I felt like I was going to explode. I growled at him and told him to go faster and he heeded to my request. But he quickly decided to torture me again as he grabbed the base of my cock so I wouldn't come.

"NO! Draco, just let me come! I need to…I just!" I whined.

"If you want to come, you have to beg me for it," chuckled Draco.

"Draco…" I whined. I felt so lightheaded from all the pressure and pleasure.

"You have to beg for it," groaned Draco. I started to go crazy as Draco rotated his hips when he slammed into me. I pushed against the wall and started to meet Draco's thrusts. I could feel my climax approaching.

"When you come, you have to scream my name. Let out that lovely voice of yours," whispered Draco. I frantically nodded just trying to get Draco to let me cum. As soon as he let go of my cock I went over the edge.

"DRACOOOO!" I cried. My body grew slump and I let my body go limp.

10 Minutes Later

"What's cooking by the way?" asked Draco. My eyes widened as I realized I had left the cookies in the oven.

"Damn, looks like two of them got stuck together!" I groaned. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around me before whispering, "That's not always a bad thing, is it…"


End file.
